Conventional industry produces hydrogen using processes known as Steam Reformation, Partial Oxidation (PDX), and Autothermal Reforming (ATR). These processes use natural gas and steam to produce hydrogen. However, since these processes also create COX (x=1, 2), the effectiveness and cleanliness of this hydrogen are questionable because the hydrogen producing systems are also carbon emission/generating sources.